


Stuffed

by Snowflower69



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Chloe has a fetish, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Fucking, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), H hours guaranteed, Kinky, Light BDSM, Nasty shit, Nottoonastybutstillnasty, O/s - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Red-eye kink XD, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Chloe, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal and Anal Sex, chloe is hoooooorny, cum!!, established deckerstar, squirting!You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflower69/pseuds/Snowflower69
Summary: Bending her over his piano, his hot breath at her ear breaks out goosebumps all over her body and she shudders.Thisis what she’s been craving for so long. To be filled up by him and fucked within an inch of her life. She’s panting so loudly it’s as if she’s running a marathon. But Chloe doesn’t care about the sounds she’s making right now. All she wants is him inside of her. As Lucifer aligns both tips with where she needs him the most, Chloe shivers in anticipation
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 24
Kudos: 125





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to my wonderful beta OkamiShadou98 for making this fic worthy to the public's reading pleasure.

Heavy breathing and moans pierce the quiet air as skin meets skin. She’s bent over a couch, arms barely holding her shivering body up. Hands firmly grasp her hips, stilling her movements-- almost bruising. She whines as he slowly pulls back then rams into her. Her body is taut, on edge, begging to be fucked as she gasps and groans at his steady pace.

“Please,” the word leaves her like a prayer. 

The shot, which had been angled on the side, zooms in on the male pornstar’s double-dick, going in and out at a rapid pace as he begins to fuck his colleague’s pussy and ass.

Chloe’s already flushed and a sheen covers her naked form. She’s on her bed, with her earphones on, her body and fingers moving in tandem with the male pornstar’s pace. One finger is rubbing her clit, and two other fingers are stroking her drenched pussy. She can hear the wet noises her fingers are producing. 

The woman in the video begins to wail as her partner reaches down and yanks her head by grabbing a fistful of hair. 

At the sudden change in angle, the woman keens every time her partner bottoms out-- her mouth open, breathing harshly.

“Shit,” Chloe gasps, losing herself into the sensation, teetering on the precipice. 

Her body wounds tightly, the heat that was coursing through her getting hotter. Her pebbled nipples aching to be pinched, sucked on or lavished by Lucifer’s talented tongue and fingers. 

But she couldn’t have him here with her, not when it comes to this particular fetish. 

She’s now panting, almost as loud as the woman in the video.

Her head is thrown back, back arched, hips moving against her fingers.

She’s so close that she feels the heat coiling.

And her phone vibrates.

She freezes, the heat in her dampened. Chloe swears at the intruder every name in the book, running a hand through her damp hair. 

Worrying it might be an important call --and still caged in her lustful haze-- she stops the video, takes her earphones out, and answers without checking the caller ID.

“Good morning, Detective,” Lucifer’s sexy voice purrs from the other end of the line.

Collecting herself, she greets him back. “Good morning, Lucifer.” She doesn’t do a good job of it because her voice comes out hoarse.

“Are you okay, Detective? Your throat sounds dry,” Lucifer asks in a worried tone. 

“Oh, just parched.” It’s too late when she realizes her reply sounds like an innuendo. 

“Mmmmm, I have copious amounts in-store to satisfy your thirst, Detective,” his voice turning seductive, curling around her like a silk ribbon and causing her to shiver.

She exhales in a shudder, which Lucifer easily catches, chuckling darkly. 

“You need only ask, darling.”

“I don’t want to have to ask,” her voice comes out raspy.

Lucifer goes silent. Worrying she might have ruined the moment, she scrambles in her mind to find a way to explain herself when she hears a growl followed by a soft “fuck.” 

Chloe clenches her thighs in response. 

“You’re playing with fire, Detective,” he warns, his voice rough with desire.

All she’s ever wanted is to be burned by his flames. “I want to,” she breathes. 

She glances at the clock and sees that it’s 7:45 am. She tells Lucifer she needs to hurry to make it to the precinct on time.

“I shall pick you up in 30 minutes, Detective,” Lucifer interrupts her thoughts. 

That’s been a new development in their relationship ever since they started dating six months ago.

“See you soon,” Chloe replies, her face breaking out into a soft smile.

The next time Chloe is watching the same video, she’s sitting on her couch, her legs splayed apart her hands brutally rubbing against her. She’s panting harshly as she barrels towards her orgasm. 

When her doorbell suddenly rings.

 _“Damnit,”_ she pants, cursing her luck and whoever it is at the door. She’s not expecting Lucifer for another two hours. 

Quickly pulling her leggings up and pausing the video, she stumbles towards the door. 

Pulling herself together she opens the door slightly. 

Lucifer is on the other side with a beaming smile. 

“I couldn’t wait to see you, Detective, I miss-,”

Upon eyeing her his smile turns salacious and his gaze from soft to burning. 

Chloe barely suppresses the slight shiver. 

“Are you going to let me in, Detective?” he wonders, his voice deepening.

Wordlessly she lets him in. Once Lucifer is inside, his movement stills and Chloe notices that he’s looking at the open laptop that’s on her coffee table. The screen displaying a zoomed-in shot of the double-dick. He slowly turns around and approaches her like a predator, forcing her to back up against the door. 

Placing both hands by her head, he cages her in. His large frame looming over her, leaving only a breadth between their bodies. 

He leans into her and barely brushes his nose along her jaw, this time causing her to shudder. 

“Hmmm….you’ve been a naughty Detective, haven’t you?” He asks in a sultry voice.

He doesn’t wait for her reply. “I have never seen you trembling with such intense desire.” 

“You-you’re not mad?” she asks, confused. This wasn’t the reaction she was expecting from him.

She inhales sharply when the heat of his breath caresses her neck, murmuring. “Not when it has you _this_ wrecked.” 

He presses his body flush against her and the heat of him spurs her on. She’s drenched and convulsing and needs his cock buried inside her.

Lucifer teases her by skimming his nose along the line of her throat and jaw. Pausing behind her ear to gently breathe out, causing her to whimper.

She desperately wants to kiss him now and moves her head to catch his lips when he steps away from her.

His eyes are darker than she’s ever seen them, but his face holds a devilish grin. He clasps his hands behind his back, posture straight, and he commands. “Change of plans for today, darling. I want you to wear that lovely plug that you keep hidden in your drawer, every night, for the next three days.”

Chloe had the pleasure of playing with Lucifer when he took control. Her heart flutters in anticipation and she finds herself nodding. “Yes.”

He raises a brow. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, Sir,” she responds, breathless.

He steps closer to her, his lips barely grazing hers as he murmurs. “Good girl.”

She shudders and feels a new wave of pool now flooding her panties. 

He steps around her, but before he opens the door he turns his head back towards her. “Oh, and no touching yourself for the next three days. Understood?”

She knows better than to disobey him.

“Yes, Sir.” 

He smirks. “Goodnight, Detective.”

The next three days pass by in pure agony. Chloe’s lucky that she only had to deal with paperwork because she could only concentrate on the heat between her legs and figuring out what Lucifer had planned for her. She was even more thankful for the fact that Lucifer finds paperwork boring so he wasn’t around to tease her about her situation.

On the day of their planned sexcapade, Chloe is a jittery, horny mess. Right now, she is riding up the elevator to Lucifer’s penthouse, bouncing on the balls of her heeled-feet. She’s clad in a simple red flowing dress, that reaches mid-thigh. And she’s left her hair down in waves just the way she knows Lucifer likes. 

When the elevator doors open, she walks a few steps into the dimly lit apartment. Lucifer is already standing by the bar, clad in a black shirt, and grey vest, and slacks. 

His hungry gaze regards her over the tumbler, taking a long drag before placing it down and sauntering towards her.

He cups her cheeks and claims her lips in a fierce kiss, sucking her lower lip and biting it slowly, causing her to gasp. At her gasp, Lucifer slips his tongue and swirls it against hers in a manner that’s sinful and has her soaking. She moans at his taste and wraps one arm around his neck, the other burying into his hair. The bristles of his beard scratch against her soft cheek as he wraps one arm around her waist and pulls her flush against his warm, solid frame. 

His mouth is hungry and rough as he moves his lips against hers -- sucking, biting, and nipping -- drawing out soft moans and whines from her. He traces her lips with his tongue and takes turns kissing each lip. Both his hands feverishly roam over her the expanse of her back, down to grope her ass, and back up to knead her breasts. She’s heaving and quivering as his hands leave a trail of fire in their wake when he abruptly stops the kiss and takes a step back.

They’re both panting, trying to catch their breaths. His fiery gaze piercing hers as he unclasps his cuffs and rolls the sleeve of his shirt up to his elbows.

She’s still breathing loudly when he motions her with his finger to turn around.

She does as she’s told and feels the heat of him behind her.

He slowly grazes his teeth along the shell of her ear and purrs. “Bend over.”

She bends over slightly, placing her hands on her thighs, her ass sticking out.

Lucifer’s hand skims along her shoulder down to the line of her back and stops on her ass giving it a firm squeeze. 

His fingers slowly glide over to the hem of her dress and down to her bare backside, gently grazing the skin there with his nails.

“Naughty minx,” he says, in a sultry voice, his touch light and ticklish as he moves towards the red, jeweled tip of her metal butt plug, and slightly tugs on it.

She gasps as pleasure shoots up her spine like an electric current. She’s already sopping wet and feels her wetness clinging to her inner thighs. 

Lucifer’s other arm sneaks forward and slides up her belly towards her breasts, pulling her towards his chest. He plays with her nipple over her dress, pleasure shooting straight to her clit, while continuing to softly tug at her plug. Chloe moans at the combined pleasure, squirming as the days of pent-up heat overwhelms her. 

Playing with her nipple, Lucifer grasps her hip and pulls her flush to him, grinding his thick, hard cock against her ass.

She notices that something is off with the shape of him. He feels bigger than usual? Or is it wider?

Before she can dwell too much on it, Lucifer distracts her by gently brushing her hair to the side and his harsh, hot breath is on her shoulder, kissing the juncture between her neck and shoulder--that always makes her weak in the knees--then gently biting. Chloe’s moaning and gasping his name as Lucifer licks and nibbles at the skin there until it bruises.

She tilts her head against his shoulder and all she feels is the heat of him as he teases her and whispers filthy promises into her ear. 

Chloe digs her fingernails into his thighs, causing Lucifer to hiss and grind harshly against her -- anything to ground herself from the onslaught of heat and pleasure that is engulfing her. 

“I have never seen anything so simultaneously beautiful and dirty,” he puffs, just as affected as she is.

She can’t help but to dig her ass against his cock and gasp. “There’s a first time for everything.”

“Too right you are, my smart-mouthed, Detective,” he chuckles darkly, and spanks her hard, causing her to yelp. He grabs her dress and lifts it over her head in one swift motion, leaving her in only her red, lacey bra.

Then without any warning, sweeps her up bridal style and walks them towards the piano.

“Lucifer!” Chloe shrieks at the sudden movement and holds onto his neck, to which Lucifer chuckles and places a searing kiss on her forehead.

Laying her down the piano, he parts her legs and kisses her deeply. Chloe tugs him by the hair to bring him closer. 

Lucifer groans against her mouth at the pleasure of the sting, and she feels his slight trembling when she caresses and drags her nails against his shoulder blades. Without breaking their kiss, he unhooks her bra and throws it somewhere, then grabs her wrists and pins them above her head on the hard, sleek surface. 

She obeys and keeps her hands there, as Lucifer skims his down her arms, over her breasts, down her belly, and grips her by the hips, not stopping as he leaves a trail of hot, wet kisses down to her navel. 

Chloe is gasping and writhing, the flames of her arousal licking her everywhere. 

By now, she’s breathing heavily. Looking through hooded eyes, she sees Lucifer hungrily staring at her, licking and nibbling on her inner thigh in the process. 

Chloe exhales shakily when Lucifer sucks a bruise into the skin there then licks his way to the juncture of her thigh and soaking pussy, never breaking eye contact. 

Chloe jerks as he licks through her folds to her clit. He holds her down with his arms--keeping her still--as he repeats the motion with the tip of his tongue. Chloe gasps and moans every time his tongue makes contact with her clit.

This time when he laps over her entrance once again, he gathers her wetness and flicks it out to her clit, coating it in circles. She squirms and keens, but he keeps her pinned, and moans against her clit, driving her mad. Breaking their eye contact, Chloe throws her head back and moans Lucifer’s name like a prayer.

Growling, he flattens his tongue over her clit then lightly sucks it. He covers his mouth over her pussy and doesn’t stop licking and sucking over the bundle of nerves. 

Chloe’s spasming, her chest quickly heaving from heavy breaths, the only words coming from her mouth are “yes” and “Lucifer.”

She’s lost in sensation when Lucifer thrusts two fingers into her and Chloe yelps as her back arches at the sudden intrusion. With her plug in her ass, and Lucifer’s fingers stroking against her G-spot, Chloe feels herself barrelling towards her orgasm.

Her moans are loud now, and from the way Lucifer is fingering her roughly, and growling and groaning in encouragement against her clit, he can tell she’s close to her release. 

When Lucifer’s other hand comes down and tugs at the plug, that shooting pleasure is the final stroke she needs to feel the coiling heat in her burst, and her walls are clamping on his fingers as she’s carried away with the wave of her orgasm.

With her chest still rapidly rising and falling, Chloe takes a moment to catch her breath before seeing Lucifer smirking down at her. 

She slightly jumps as he caresses her thighs. “Are you back with me, love?” he asks.

She’s still breathing heavily when she replies with a raspy voice. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl,” he growls, slowly fueling the flames of her arousal again. “Because I have so many fun activities planned for you.”

Her breath hitches in anticipation, but Lucifer’s calming caresses help center her slightly. 

“There is no desire, apart from what we have discussed, that I cannot fulfill for you, do you understand that?” Lucifer says gently. Chloe nods, but she’s not sure what he means by that.  
Her desire is very particular, and it’s not like he can grow a second dick, can he?

Lucifer sees the confusion in her eyes, he kisses the inside of her knee and explains.

“As you know, celestials have the ability to self-actualize--.”

Realization dawns on her as she stares at him in shock, not hearing another single word he’s saying.

Lucifer notices her expression and worried lines mar his forehead. “You have nothing to be concerned about, Detective. I promise I will not hurt you. If you are having second thoughts--”

Chloe interrupts him. “Please kiss me, Sir. 

“Yes,” he groans before crashing his lips against her feverishly. With his pleasure coming to the forefront, he’s all over her; hungry and wild. 

Chloe is already soaked and aching to be filled from the moment she realized what he meant. Now, she’s kissing him just as hungrily and wildly. 

She’s desperate to feel him now. Her hands are buried deep in his hair and this time Lucifer doesn’t remove them. He grabs the back of her neck in a possessive hold and bites her lower lip. 

“You’re mine,” he hisses as he drags his teeth down her throat.

He lays a hot open-mouthed kiss on her throat before standing up and quickly unbuttoning his vest and shirt, and unbuckling his belt with quick, deft hands.

The bulge in his pants definitely looks bigger as she surmised earlier. Chloe’s mouth is dry as Lucifer unbuttons and drags his zipper down revealing two hard, long, and thick cocks.

She licks her lips and gives him a coy smile to which Lucifer preens.

Chloe can see the hint of desperation in the way Lucifer kicks his shoes off and discards his clothing.

Another tell-tale sign is the way in which his eyes are roaming hungrily over her.

Stepping closer to the piano, Lucifer grabs her by the thighs and pulls her towards him, her ass nearly hanging over the edge.

Grabbing the end of the plug, he slowly pulls it out. Chloe whimpers at the loss as her muscles throb on air, and her breathing begins to pick up.

Lucifer bends down, sucking and licking her nipples, while he teases her wet pussy, and ass with the tips of his cocks. 

Chloe moans and writhes as pleasure shoots down to her clit with every lick and suck on her nipples.

She feels Lucifer thrusting two fingers inside her again, stroking slowly a few times and making her keen. He pulls his fingers out, having them coated with her wetness before he slowly nudges at her ass with a single-digit first, then the other when it appears she can take it.

Chloe’s mouth is open, and her eyes are squeezed shut. His fingers feel amazing and every stroke has her wetter by the second. She feels her clit and pussy swell and throb. 

“Look at you, so ready to be filled and fucked,” he whispers against her breasts.

With that, he momentarily steps away and digs out a small bottle of lube from his pants.

He makes quick work of coating his lower cock with lube before firmly holding her hips and lining himself against her. 

She feels the head of his tips slowly penetrating her and gasps at the pleasure and the sting it accompanies. 

She’s panting as she watches Lucifer set his jaw and grind his teeth, pushing painstakingly slow, rubbing his thumbs in circles on her thighs to ease the sting.

Chloe gasps at the feeling of her muscles being gradually stretched. When Lucifer bottoms out, she feels completely and utterly stuffed. 

Clawing at his arms, she urges him to move. She’s aware she looks wrecked; her hair wild, and eyes blown black.

Lucifer’s muscles pull taut as he starts rocking against her steadily. 

Chloe’s making noises she only ever heard in porn movies. Where her earlier pleasures were flames, she feels the beginnings of a supernova. 

She writhes with every stroke as both his cocks move in tandem against her g-spot. Her pleasure almost blinds her with its brightness. 

“Please,” she begs in a whisper, needing more. Just more.

Lucifer’s eyes blaze hellfire at her insistence and he pulls out before roughly thrusting back, making her cry out.

His mouth parted, he moves faster against her, thrusting so forcefully that all that is heard is Chloe’s cries, Lucifer’s heavy breathing, and skin meeting skin.

Lucifer’s fingers are digging into the skin of her waist as he pounds into her, hitting her g-spot and causing a sudden heat to build up in her pussy. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Chloe, cries, thrashing her head, and moaning “Just like that.” 

Lucifer pants, feeling the walls of her pussy beginning to clench down on his cock.

“Yes, that’s it,” he hisses, his eyes burning flames as he watches her-- entranced-- in a carnal frenzy surrendering to her desire. 

“Look at me,” he commands, his voice deeper.

Chloe looks up at him, but she can only register the sea of pleasure she’s in. She’s in too deep to make sense of anything around her, but Lucifer’s blazing orbs are like a lighthouse in a seastorm.

She gazes at them, pulled by their warmth and carnality. When her mind begins to register his wild gaze on her, she feels the beginnings of the heat pulling and tightening.

“After I’m done with you, you will be drenched in my cum,” he growls lowly, pounding against her. 

Her clit is already swollen and aching to be touched. Lucifer rubs her nub in circles with practiced precision that white heat blinds her, and she is pulled under by the weight of her orgasm as warm liquid leaves her body as she squirts and gushes all over him, her walls clamping over his cock.

She’s a sweaty mess when she finally comes down from her high. She gulps in a few breaths of air and feels a layer of heat still covering her body. She looks down to see Lucifer is stilled against her, his chest rising and falling rapidly to keep himself from cumming. She sees that wild glint in his eyes that tells her he’s very close.

She smiles up at him, and rubs her hands over his arms. At her smile, Lucifer’s red eyes soften slightly and he leans in for a deep kiss that turns into a heated frenzy. 

She slides her knee against his side urging him closer. Breaking the kiss, Lucifer grabs the same leg and puts it over his shoulder, his other arm lifting her up and grabbing her ass.

He feels deeper and Chloe moans at the sensation. 

His thrusts are wild and frantic now, and he leans in for another kiss that is sloppy, dirty, and all tongue and teeth. 

She’s very sensitive from her previous orgasm that she’s shivering, but she can’t help but press herself closer to him. 

Lucifer’s muscles bulge and pull taut with every push and pull, and from the groans and growls he’s making, he’s about to cum any second.

“I’m going to cum all over you,” he gasps, gazing deeply into her eyes for any hesitation. 

When she meets his heated gaze with her own, Lucifer pants against her mouth, “that’s my girl.”

He thrusts frantically a few times before abruptly pulling away and furiously jerking off his upper cock on her belly.

Seeing him this wrecked, makes her pussy flutter and her arousal to spike. 

With long, quick spurts he cums all over her belly and sternum. 

He’s still breathing loudly when Chloe asks him breathless, “May I have a taste?” 

Lucifer grins wildly and coats his tip with the puddle of semen that’s starting to form on her belly and places the tip of his cock near her lips. She gives it a teasing lick, causing Lucifer to shiver in delight and snarl, before gently sucking on his head and licking it clean.

Lucifer’s eyes, which are still glowing red, blaze in heat again as he roams his gaze over her when a dirty smile stretches across his face.

With one hand, he smears his cum all over her breasts chest, and down to her navel. 

Looking at his work with a proud smile on his face, he murmurs. “I told you I will drench you in my cum,” 

Chloe giggles at his antics. He can be such a guy sometimes. But her laughter causes her muscles to move and they remind her that Lucifer still has his lower cock buried deep inside of her. She gasps when her muscles clench over him.

Lucifer sees and feels the shift of mood and holds her with a stare.

He pulls out of her, and she whimpers at the loss. He holds his hand out for her and she sits up and places it in his. 

He gently pulls her down from the piano. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lowers his head and lays open-mouthed kisses all over her neck, and shoulder; sucking at the skin behind her ear that always makes her moan and writhe, and pulling on her earlobe with his teeth.

When he pulls away, they’re both panting and desperate. His other cock is also hard when places his hands on her waist and turns her around. She hears the sound of the lube bottle again being opened and shut.

Bending her over his piano, his hot breath at her ear breaks out goosebumps all over her body and she shudders. This is what she’s been craving for so long. To be filled up by him and fucked within an inch of her life. She’s panting so loudly it’s as if she’s running a marathon. But Chloe doesn’t care about the sounds she’s making right now. All she wants is him inside of her. As Lucifer aligns both tips with where she needs him the most, Chloe shivers in anticipation.

Lucifer frames her as he braces both palms by her head and slowly thrusts in.

She feels the familiar stretch again, but this time it doesn’t sting. She lets out a long moan when he’s buried deep inside of her.

Lucifer grabs a fistful of her hair and thrusts into her ruthlessly. 

“Ah, Lucifer,” Chloe cries at his punishing pace. All that can be heard is the wet noises as his cocks meet her pussy and ass. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Lucifer groans, as he watches himself--slick with her juices-- pummeling in and out of her. 

The penthouse is a mix of their harsh breaths, Chloe’s cries, and Lucifer’s snarls. 

“Is this everything you ever desired?” He lowers his head and growls low and hot against her ear. 

She just whimpers and shivers violently as he fucks her.

 _Thrust_ \--“I’m"-- _thrust_ \--”going”-- _thrust_ \--”to”-- _thrust_ \--“fuck”-- _thrust_ \-- “you” -- _thrust_ \-- “so” -- _thrust_ \-- “hard” -- _thrust_ \-- “you” -- _thrust_ \-- “won’t” -- _thrust_ \-- “be” -- _thrust_ \-- “able to” -- _thrust_ \--”sit” -- _thrust_ \-- “and” -- _thrust_ \-- “walk” -- _thrust_ \-- “without” -- _thrust_ \-- “remembering” -- _thrust_ \-- “the” -- _thrust_ \-- “heat” -- _thrust_ \-- “of” -- _thrust_ \-- “my” -- _thrust_ \-- “hard” -- _thrust_ \-- “cocks” -- _thrust_ \-- “in” -- _thrust_ \-- “you.”

At his filrthy words, her orgasm quickly builds up in her again and she feels her body pull tight. 

“You’re so close, aren’t you?” he whispers hotly. “I can feel your tight, wet pussy already gripping my cock.”

He snakes his hand that was gripping her hip to her clit and rubs it in circles.

Pleasure rocks her body from the tip of her head to her toes. The layers of heat covering her compressing before it bursts as shudders in her climax, her mouth open in a silent scream. 

“Shit!” She hears his hiss as he fucks her a few times, before biting down on her shoulder and bucking into her as he cums in hot spurts inside of her.

She’s too blitzed out to move, and her muscles feel like jello. Lucifer gently pulls out from her but she still winces at the slight pain. 

His body covers her back, his breathing harsh, and barely bracing himself on his elbows. He lays butterfly kisses all over her shoulder and nuzzles his nose in the curve of her neck. 

She sighs at the soothing sensation and wraps her arm around his head, running her fingers through his thick mane. 

Lucifer purrs and pushes his head into her fingers before grabbing her hand and kissing the inside of her palm.

Chloe moves her head slightly, movement coming back to her muscles. Lucifer lays a kiss right between her shoulder blades before stepping back. 

Pushing herself upright, Chloe feels her lower muscles in particular strain and protest when she stands on her wobbly legs.

Lucifer’s hand at her waist steadies her and she turns around to kiss him passionately. Lucifer hums in surprise but quickly kisses her back in fervour, pulling her to him with one hand in her hair and the other on her waist.

Chloe wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him to her by his hair, licking his lower lip.

Lucifer opens his mouth to deepen the kiss but she draws her head back and giggles when he chases her lips with his. 

He gives her ass a light spank in retaliation whereas she sneakily slides one of her hands to his pecs and pinches his nipple in response. 

Lucifer snaps his teeth at her playfully. “Looks like someone is already recovered.”

“Not really,” she admits with a smile. “I could use the break. Besides, I’m really filthy right now,” she looks down at herself.

Lucifer hums as he appreciates her disheveled, cum-covered, and thoroughly fucked look. 

“You do look properly shagged, Detective, if I do say so myself.” He gives her a devilish grin, his eyes now back to their warm brown.

Instead of rolling her eyes, she drags her finger in circles around his nipple, causing him to inhale sharply, and looks up at him from under her lashes. “Help me clean up?”

Lucifer’s eyes glow red again as he slides down to his knees and parts her legs. Seeing their mixed arousal sliding down her toned thighs causes him to growl deep. Chloe grabs him by the hair as he licks the cum, then moves up to her clit and gives a sweeping lick from her clit to her ass, tasting their mixed arousal.

Chloe’s thighs tremble, as she whispers. “Fuck, Lucifer.”

“Mmmm, yes, that is exactly the plan, Detective,” he murmurs against her wet folds. She gasps at the vibrations of his voice. 

“But first, allow me to clean you up,” he smirks, before diving back down again.

**Author's Note:**

> How are we doing?


End file.
